1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a steering system including a lock mechanism having a structure for enhancing the lock retention strength using the engagement of teeth in order to establish tilt lock in which a steering column is tilted at a prescribed angle with respect to a vehicle body and the steering column is secured to the vehicle body in the tilting state, as described in, for example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2005-534574 (JP 2005-534574 A). In the structure described in JP 2005-534574 A, a vertical cutout is formed in one side face of a U-shaped thin plate of a vehicle body support portion, and a toothed strip having a pair of vertical rows of locking teeth is fitted in the cutout. When the toothed strip is fitted in the cutout, the vertical rows of locking teeth are respectively located on the opposite sides of the cutout. A locking element held by a pin of a clamp mechanism has a pair of rows of locking teeth. The locking teeth of the locking element are engaged with the locking teeth of the toothed strip.
However, when the locking teeth of the toothed strip and the locking teeth of the locking element are engaged with each other, there is a possibility that half-lock in which top lands of the locking teeth of the toothed strip and top lands of the locking teeth of the locking element are in contact with each other will occur.